Can You Keep A Secret?
by Shot's of the One
Summary: What would happen if someone got to close to Mo? What would Logan do to this person... can you keep a secret?


One Shot: Can You Keep A Secret?

(Logan's P.O.V)

I am currently sitting in my room as I think over what I had saw earlier today and the mere thought of it makes my blood simply boil over in anger and pure undiluted hate for that foolish bitch.

"Logan you in here? Can I come in, Patton had sent me?" I am pulled out of my dark thoughts at the sound of Roman's voice coming through my closed door with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, sure come on in Roman." I call back to him after a few seconds of quiet, my door opens a bit and Roman makes his away over to me before he takes a seat next to me on my bed softly.

"You doing alright? I mean you had left the pool rather quickly… Patton was really worried about you that he just watched on the sidelines after you left." Roman asks of me and I feel a hint of pride within my chest at what he said to me about Mo-Mo being worried about me that much.

"Yeah sorry about that I hadn't really feel that well all of a sudden and I didn't want to worry you all even more." I lie to him well I partly lie, I was feeling unwell but it was from what I saw.

"Oh… why don't you come down to lunch and explain that to Patton as I doubt that he will just let you stay up here?" Roman says with a smile as he gets up with me following after him and we both head down to the kitchen where dinner is ready and it looks as good as it always does.

"Logan! Why did you leave so suddenly?" Patton asks as he makes his way over to us and gives me a tight hug that I slowly return before he lets go and we take a seat at the table to eat.

"As I had told Roman, I wasn't feeling that well and I didn't want to worry you even more." I say to them and it seems that Patton accepts that as truth because he doesn't say anything else.

"Where is Anx? I thought he would be done here by now?" Roman asks us as I also notice that the youngest isn't in his normal seat at the table, near the end next to Roman with a blank look.

"You know what he is like… he'll be here when he's hungry." Patton says with a soft smile as he takes his own seat at the dinner table next to me, Roman does not look all that convinced.

"You know it isn't nice to be talking about someone that is listening." We all turn to the door to find that Anxiety is making his way over to the table with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Sorry about that but where you? I thought you would have been done here already." Roman asks him in a lightly confused tone as Anxiety takes a seat in his normal seat which is next to Roman.

"I was on my phone in my room texting with my friend Chaos about today." Anxiety says with a slightly off tone as he looks at me with a quick glace of the eyes without the others noticing.

"Oh? And how is the fiery little devil? She was so deflated near the end of the pool party." Roman and Patton asks and Anxiety shrugs his shoulders back at us while poking at his food a bit.

"From what she had told me through texts and Tumblr is that she's doing fine now… she's doing what she loves at the moment which is her writing so I came down to eat." Anxiety explains to us all with an uncaring shrug of the shoulders as he continues to play with the food on his plate.

"I don't get why she doesn't do her writing as a professional job? If it makes her that happy when she does it then that's just an added bonus." Patton says to him with a confused look on his face, Anxiety doesn't answer Mo as he looks down at his phone that had buzzed in his pocket.

"Is that her?" I ask with a monotone voice with a hint of disgust that Anxiety seems to catch as he looks up with a quick blink and you miss it glare my way before he looks back at his phone.

"Yeah it is… it seems as if she has just posted another piece of work on all of her website accounts and it has already been reblogged at least ten times by now." Anxiety says that to us in that slightly dark but mainly monotone voice of his as he places his phone away back in his pocket again.

"Oh? What is this new piece of work?" Roman asks without touching his food and it seems that dinner has been all but forgotten as we are talking about Chaos or Demonica is her real name.

"I'll just send you all a reblog of it and you can read it in your own time or not." Anxiety says before three other buzzes sound around the table, we all take out our phones to find that it's a poem.

"A Broken Heart? What could she be upset from?" Patton asks him with a worried tone and I have to hold back a scoff at how even when that attention seeker isn't here Mo is still worried.

"It is highly impossible for her to be emotionally hurt so quickly after the pool party had ended half an hour ago." I say as I correct my glasses, Anxiety lets out a sigh as he takes out his phone again and it seems as if he is going to read the poem to prove me wrong. (Insert Poem Here).

"That is so sad!" Patton says softly with wide eyes that seems to have a few unshed tears.

"That is true and besides she might have had this poem written for a while and only now posted it." Anxiety says to me with a knowing look in his eyes, I get up slowly from my seat not wanting to hear anymore then I have to about that emo attention seeker that is friends with Anxiety.

"Logan? Where are you going are you still not feeling well?" Patton asks me with that worried look of his, and I give him a soft look and a nod of the head before I head back up to my room.

( **Later that day** )

I am currently at my desk writing down all of my thoughts, once I am done writing down my latest ideas of sending Chaos on an extended 'vacation' I let out a full body stretch with a sigh.

"I swear Aang, Logan has it out for me!" I suddenly hear Chaos's voice coming from Anxiety's room and she sounds paranoid… good she should be if she insists on being close to Patton.

"What makes you say that he is after you Demonica? He hasn't done anything that would point to that conclusion." Anxiety asks her sounding curious with a tone of worry for his friend.

"You know full well what Anxiety, he looks at me as if I am going to try and take Patton way from him!" She explains to the other person in the room with her in a slightly higher toned voice.

"Alright Chaos, you need to calm down Logan wouldn't do." Anxiety tells her to try and calm her down a little bit and from the sound of it, it doesn't seem to be working for him at all.

"Wouldn't he, Anx? Wouldn't he? You and Roman both know that I only see Patton like a father after what happened as a child. I highly doubt Logan sees that... I am fucking telling you that he is a real life Yandere and wants me dead!" Chaos explains to him and I hear Anxiety let out a sigh as it sounds as if another has entered the room with them and it has gone quiet in Anx's room.

"What is going on between you both?" I hear Roman's voice and I decide to stop listening against the wall and think over what Demonica said about me to Anxiety in a mildly distressed tone.

"Interesting… if what she said to Anxiety is indeed true then that would explain her behaviour towards 'my' Patton but still…" I trail off thinking over all that I heard in the room next door and what this could possibly mean for me, I am pulled from my thoughts by a knock in my door.

"Um… Logan, can I come into talk please?" I hear Chaos's voice call through the door in a nervous but steady tone of voice as I make my way over to my door and open it up to allow her inside.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about?" I ask her as she takes a seat at my desk while keeping eye contract as if she is worried I would do something if I'm not watched at all times.

"I am sure that you heard what I said threw the wall yes?" She asks me with her arms crossed over her chest with still watching me as I make my way after her and take a seat on my bed.

"Yes and I must confess that some of the things you said about me, are rather interesting." I say and she takes a quick glance at my desk before turning to face me once again with a sigh.

"Yeah, I bet that it did to someone just like you…" She trails off before taking a deep breath and looking at me with a now dangerous and yet alluringly confidant smirk gracing her thin lips.

"What is that look for Chaos… what is going through that nightmare of a head of yours?" I ask her as she gets up from her seat and looks at me with a knowing look in her dark gold eyes.

"Oh nothing much just that if you want to send me on a _'vacation'_ like the ones you have listed here then you best know that I will reveal what you have done to Mo and the others." She says with that grin still on her face and I narrow my own look at her as I am want to kill her now.

"Careful of what you say to me Chaos as you have figured out, I can and will kill you without any kind of remorse." I say to her in a snarl as I pull out my hidden pocket knife and point it towards her with a sneer on my lips, she just looks at me with an amused look in her dark gold eyes.

"You really think that little knife is gonna scare me? The reason I am here with you Logan is I am no threat to you… Patton is like a father to me that's all and he treats me like a daughter." Chaos says with a large grin at the start before she lets out a soft sigh and her tone goes a bit softer.

"Oh really?" I asks her with a raised eyebrow without lowering my weapon at all from in front of me. She seems to have seen this coming as she pulls out her own list and holds it out to me.

"The ones you should be worried about stealing Patton from you are those on this list… They all have bad intentions for him and they seem to think that I will keep their secrets." Chaos says with a shrug once I take the list from her and give it a quick look over and I realise who is on here.

"Can you keep a secret or not?" I ask as I look back up at her with a raised eyebrow still, her grins widens just that little bit and her eyes gain a dark and rather evil spark glowing in them.

"Depends on the secret and what it has to do with me… let's make a deal shall we?" She asks me with a light tone in her voice and the look in her eyes was if she's daring me to refuse her deal.

"And what would this deal of yours be then if you don't mind me asking?" I ask as she gives me an even larger grin than before… what is going through that head of hers now, I wonder.

"Simple you don't kill me and I will give you all the secrets I have on those fuckwits that's on that list, so do we have a deal?" She asks me with a soft but deadly smile on her lips and I think it over, if I do let her live then I will have all the info that I'll need to kill the ones on this list but…

"I will accept this deal up till the point where you prove that you are trying to steal Patton from me then you are dead, do you understand me on this Demonica?" I ask her with a narrow look and cold tone as she thinks this over a little bit before nodding her head in agreement.


End file.
